


The Necklace

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Hermione tries to return Ron’s gift.





	

With numb fingers, Hermione slowly worked the clasp of the diamond necklace – a gift that she had grown to love almost as much as Ron – and gathered it gently into her hand. The magnificent jewelry had been so unexpected, so much something she never thought to receive as a gift, that it had grown to mean more to her than any one, single item she had ever possessed. The necklace was a symbol of how much she was loved.

 

Ron’s chuckle as he scooped the necklace from her palm was mirthless.

 

“You know,” he sighed, fingering the jewelry, “I didn’t give this to you.”

 

The chill permeating Hermione’s very bones made her slow to react. She blinked; “What?”

 

Ron let the diamonds slip from his hand onto the floor and drew his wand.

 

“Not me,” he quipped coldly.

 

Hermione’s gaze darted from Ron’s wand to the jewelry she cherished so much and she snapped out of her pain-induced state of shock. Before Ron could think of a suitable curse, she summoned the necklace back into her hands. Unfortunately, the cost of breaking out of her dazed state was an onslaught of feeling betrayed. Furious tears rose in Hermione’s eyes.

 

“Get out,” she hissed, clutching her necklace and wand tight.

 

The wizard that had once gazed at her with adoration now appeared to loathe the very sight of her. With a disdainful shake of his head, Ronald Weasley walked out of the apartment and out of Hermione’s life.

 

Dazed, the witch methodically dressed for their evening’s plans. Hermione would carry on without Ron. She didn’t hesitate to slip on the necklace but it now bore a new meaning… Along with a mystery.

 

The hired car slowed to a halt beside Hermione’s closest, however unlikely, friend, Lucius Malfoy. He assisted her out of the car, noting that she was alone.

 

“Mr. Weasley..?” he prompted.

 

“Change of plans,” Hermione said, attempting to remain calm. “Mr. Weasley won’t be joining us.”

 

“What’s happened..?”

 

“It’s an old argument, Lucius,” Hermione said softly, unable to look her friend in the face. It was not something she cared to discuss – particularly, with a man.

 

After a silence in which Hermione avoided Lucius’ searching gaze, he finally took her elbow.

 

“Forget the party. Walk with me.”

 

Hermione nearly tripped; “It’s _your_ party.”

 

“They’ll hardly notice I’m gone,” he replied with a wink.

 

In companionable quiet, Hermione allowed Lucius to direct her down several dark streets, her heels clicking in time to his leisurely, echoing steps. The hired car followed them at a discreet distance.

 

“Shall we..?” Lucius suggested, gesturing towards an unfamiliar door with a rune burned onto it. If Hermione recalled correctly, the rune meant ‘spirit.’ One might translate it as an alcoholic drink. Hermione accompanied Lucius inside with his hand resting low on her back. She was not oblivious to his possessive gesture but there was a protective wall around her emotions. Hermione did not associate Lucius’ casual touch with anything other than comfort.

 

They entered a maze of hanging silk. Was it an exclusive club? The low lights and hanging silks effectively hid the other patrons. A floating, glowing ball led them to an empty, lavish divan that was surrounded by blue hued fabric. Murmured voices carried through the material.

 

Once seated between Lucius and an overstuffed pillow, Hermione began to wonder what on earth she had been thinking of, to leave her apartment. Lucius ordered champagne and Hermione eagerly drank glass after glass. Only after the first bottle was empty did Lucius pry.

 

“Must I force it out of you..?”

 

“Not at all,” Hermione replied, feeling languid and oddly pleasant. “We’re through. I’m sure you could have guessed as much…”

 

“I assumed it was a spat,” Lucius mused. “I’m sorry…”

 

“No, you’re not,” Hermione giggled, playfully nudging Lucius’ arm.

 

“You’re right, of course. Mr. Weasley never appreciated you… I tolerated him for the sake of our friendship.”

 

Hermione sighed, toying with her empty glass. “Yes,” she agreed, distracted.

 

“What was it? What miserable excuse did he give you..?”

 

“Another glass of champagne and I’ll tell you anything,” Hermione winked, aware that she was drunk and getting saucy with her dear friend.

 

“I like the sound of that,” Lucius flirted back, leaning close enough that Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. As he cast silver sparks into the air, signaling that they required service, Hermione’s mind went senseless. Lucius was her friend. He wouldn’t take advantage of her but she should mind herself.

 

As Lucius filled Hermione’s glass, she met his gaze for a moment and felt heat crawl up her spine. There was something new in him; something that made her heart flutter. _Oh, Merlin_.

 

“This is not something I would ordinarily share with… with a wizard…” Hermione prefaced, glancing at Lucius through her lashes. They were friends but there were some things a woman simply didn’t discuss with a man.

 

“You may trust me, Hermione,” Lucius said, a flash of hurt showing in his narrowed gaze.

 

“It isn’t that, Lucius… It’s just, the nature of the matter is quite private,” Hermione rushed to explain.

 

“Hermione,” Lucius purred, stirring Hermione’s insides so that she melted like warm honey.

 

“Yes..?” she answered breathily.

 

“You are aware of my reputation for… experience… I may be of particular assistance…”

 

Hermione giggled. She couldn’t help it but she giggled and then, just as suddenly, regained control of herself and stopped. Lucius did not so much as smile but his gaze was warm. “First of all, you once told me that your ‘reputation’ was all lies. Second… I don’t require advice of that nature. Ron and I are through…”

 

“Then, what embarrasses you so much that you may not speak of it to me..?”

 

Fretting, Hermione eyed Lucius and sipped from her glass.

 

Lucius leaned close; “Do you think that you will shock me..?”

 

Hermione went inexplicably hot. She got a jolt to realize that she was turned-on by the mischievous interest Lucius displayed. He was interested in her! Why had she never noted it before? And why did Ron never, in five years, ignite such a physical reaction in her?

 

“Perhaps,” she finally replied softly.

 

Lucius chuckled and Hermione felt lovely. Then, she thought of sharing her secret with Lucius and grew sad for missing Ron and ashamed of the main reason for their separation.

 

“It’s me,” she said with a shrug. “I never wanted to… _You know_ … With him…”

 

For some reason, Lucius suddenly appeared rigid. His shoulders tensed and lips went thin. “And why is it ‘you’?’”

 

“Because it is my problem,” Hermione reasoned.

 

“Hardly,” Lucius sneered.

 

“Lucius,” Hermione reprimanded in a chuckle. She went quiet upon spotting Lucius’ anger.

 

“I never liked Weasley… And now my instinctive disgust with him is justified,” Lucius growled.

 

Utterly baffled, Hermione remained silent. Lucius was disproportionally upset. On her behalf..?  

 

“Come with me,” he ordered, taking Hermione’s hand, drawing her from the couch, and leading her out into the night. Chilly air barely touched Hermione’s skin before she found herself ensconced in the hired car, and then in Lucius’ arms. The next thing she knew, she was kissing him. His hands moved over her as his mouth claimed hers.

 

Breathing short, adrenaline singing happily through her body, Hermione gasped and mewed, unable to do anything but respond as Lucius kissed and sucked and nipped at her, stripping away her dress robes. His hands swept over her, grasping, kneading.

 

When Lucius went still for a moment, Hermione tensed. Somehow, she had ended up under him, lying across the seat. Had she done something wrong?

 

“I’ve wanted you for years,” he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione felt a blush crawl its way up her neck.

 

“If you don’t tell me to stop, I won’t,” Lucius warned, gazing hotly down at her with molten silver eyes. He lowered his head to place a kiss on Hermione’s exposed shoulder.

 

“No, don’t,” Hermione breathed. “No, no. Don’t stop,” she clarified and grinned at his startled glance. Lucius leaned over her and captured her lips for a kiss that seemed to last for hours and that evaporated any last hint of alcohol in her blood. The sense of Apparation enveloped her.

 

“Not in the back of an automobile,” Lucius muttered in explanation, moving to lean up on his elbow. He slowly stroked a few curls away from her face. They must be in Lucius’ bed.

 

Hermione gazed up at him, bursting with wonder that he wanted her and that she wanted him back. Lucius’ fingertips slid down her neck and traced her necklace. The hint of a smile appeared on his mouth.

 

“You gave it to me,” Hermione whispered, suddenly feeling like an idiot. Lucius met her gaze. He did not deny her words.

 

“I should have known… And you allowed me to think it was from him!”

 

“It was more important to me that you have it…”

 

Inside her, Hermione’s emotions coalesced and she realized that she had never felt more certain of anything than she did about her feelings for Lucius. Their friendship had grown into a tight bond and she trusted him with her life.

 

“Lucius,” she breathed, “I’m yours…”

 

He captured her lips in a kiss and replied in broken breaths, “As I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted: 12/16/2012  
> A/N: Many thanks to the awesome Rehaniah for beta-reading!


End file.
